Angel in Disguise (Gaara & Sasuke Love triangle)
by XXthelittlevampireloverXX
Summary: I don't understand...Where am I...? Who am I...? Why am I here...? What happened to me...? I wish I knew... I do NOT own Naruto or any songs used!
1. Introduction

**UNKNOWN P.O.V. **

It's so dark.

What's going on?

Why is my head in pain?

_I don't understand... _

I struggled to move my body. It felt as if I was tied down by heavy chains. It hurt to move. I listened around me, but it was fruitless. I couldn't hear anything but silence. I felt the surface I was laying on, it felt so grainy and hot. My head was propped up on something hard and uneven. I felt heat around me along with a slight breeze. I forced my eyes open, only to close from the intense light. I opened them much slower this time and let them adjust to it. I looked at my surroundings, orange sky with the sun looking like it was just about to touch the earth. I was in the middle of nowhere, all I could see was hills of sand. Despite the pain in my head and limbs, I sat up. I noticed a medium sized rock in the sand where my head was, I also noticed a dark red substance on the stone. Is that blood? My blood?

_Where am I...? _

I looked down at myself while dusting sand off my back side. I had no shoes or socks on my feet. I was wearing a mid thigh length black skirt. I had red hooded cloak that came down to my waist over a loose fitting sky blue tank top. I had medium length choppy inky black hair. I couldn't see any of my facial features at the moment since I was in the middle of the desert. Next to me was something black with shiny and smooth surface and different sized strings going down it. There was a necklace hanging around my neck with a strange heart shaped black stone. I had a strong gut feeling that I should never take this off under any circumstances.

_Who am I...? _

_Why am I here...? _

I reached up to the side of my head where it hurt the most physically but quickly retracted when my hand came in contact with it. I looked down and saw my fingers were coated in red. I started to walk a little ways but my knees gave out on me making me fall onto the warm sand. My back hurts too, I feels as if I've just been throne down from enormous heights.

_What happened to me...? _

_I wish I knew... _

I got up, picked up the black object and forced myself to walk. How long have I been out here? The blood was kind of fresh, it couldn't have been that long. I stare out into the horizon looking for something. Anything! I don't even know what, just something! Then I spotted something in the corner of my eye. Some sort of village. Maybe someone there could help me! A small smile made it's way to my face at the thought of getting some answers for all these questions. Forgetting about the pain, I ran. It seemed like forever until I finally reached it. I started to walk around, trying to get someone to listen to me, but no one even spared me a glance. I felt my eyes started to water up. My bare feet were burning from the hot sand, I was about to give up hope until I heard a scream.

"Get away from us you-you MONSTER!" I heard a woman scream. Curious, I ran towards where it was coming from. I peeked my head around a corner to see a woman, staring at a boy in fear mixed with hatred. The boy seemed to be on the verge of tears. He had short fiery red hair, innocent sea foam green eyes with dark black rings around them, reminding me of a panda. He also had no eyebrows. He was wearing a some sort of tan shawl with a high collar, black capris and sandals. He looked around the age I would be if I knew exactly how old I was. He looked like he didn't even know what he did wrong. I felt the need to do something about this.

"Hey lady!" I shouted at the woman, my voice cracking a bit from lack of water. That defiantly got their attention. I walked over to the boy and stood in front of him. "Quit being meany and leave this boy alone!" I yelled pointing a small finger at her. She looked at me not believing what I just said.

"Why would you defend a monster like him?!" She asked, shocked.

"Cause I can." I smiled, making her glare at me and walk away. "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all!" I yelled at her retreating form. I turned around to look at the boy, he was about the same height as me if not a little bit taller. His eyes were wide in shock with his mouth slightly open staring at me. I waved my hand in front of his face, taking him out of his trance.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. I thought about it for a second. Why did I do that? Sure that lady was being mean but I don't know this boy. After a few seconds I answered,

"Well, you don't look like you did anything wrong. Plus you looked like you could use a friend." I smiled at the thought of having a friend. Which gives me another question, did I have friends before this? His eyes widen to the size of plates.

"Y-you mean you're not afraid of me?" He asked timidly with so much hope in his voice.

"Well, no. You haven't given me anything to be afraid of." I said while smiling. He smiled a huge smile and I mirrored that, making me momentarily forget about the situation I was in. I smiled so much my lips hurt from being chapped.

"I'm Gaara. What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is, uh...It's um, no that's not it it. Wait no it's...uh. Huh, what is my name?" I asked, placing the tip of my thumb between my chapped lips while looking at my bare feet.

"You don't know your own name?" He asked shocked. I shook my head no, losing the smile that was on my face just seconds ago.

"I just woke up not to long ago, not knowing anything about myself, or what happened to me. That's why I have this." I said, lightly touching the injured spot on my head-that still hurt a lot- were the blood had dried and blended in with my matted up hair making it hard to see. Tears filled my eyes and the adrenaline from earlier wore off, making me fall to the ground and almost break the object I held. I felt something grasp my hand, I looked down to see Gaara's hand in mine.

"Here, come on." He said, while gently tugging on it to get me follow him. He lead me to what I'm guessing was his house. "Yashamaru!" He called, a man with shoulder length sandy blonde hair and light gray eyes walked into the room. "Can you help my friend? She's injured." He asked the man. The man's, or as Gaara called him Yashamaru's, eyes widen just a bit in shock when Gaara said 'my friend', that's strange. Gaara seems like the type to have lot's of friends. So far he's the only one in this village who has shown me any kindness. Yashamaru's eyes shifted over to my and took in my injuries before lightly smiling. I propped the object I still carried on a wall by the door and looked back at Yashamaru.

"Alright Gaara. Come this way." He said to me, walking up beside me and put a hand on my back making me flinch. My back feels like it's on fire. He reached around to the red ribbon that held my crimson cloak in place. "May I?" He asked, I silently nodded as he untied the bow and gently took off the cloak. I heard two quiet gasps behind me. I turned my head a little so I could see them,

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here, come on. Gaara you stay here, we'll be right back." Yashamaru grabbed my hand and lead me to a bathroom. While he was looking in a cabinet I turned towards the mirror and saw my face for the first time. I looked like just an ordinary kid except one feature stood out. My eyes. My eyes were as red as the blood on my finger tips. There was something really unusual about them, I can't describe it. It's one of those things you just can't explain with words. I moved my hair to the front and then turned around and tried to look at my back wound to see what the big deal about it was. I couldn't see all of it but what I did see was horrifying. Garish purple bruise that went from my shoulders and pasted the baby blue tank top that I was wearing . But that's not all. Right in the middle of my upper back placed just were I could see was some sort of marking or tattoo in the place where I felt the burning sensation the most. A kanji.

**死 **

**Death **

I felt like crying. What is this? Why do I have this? Who would do this? Yashamaru walked over beside me with medicine and bandages and gave me a sympathetic look and then tended to my wounds. A few minutes later I had bleach white bandages only visible on my forehead while the rest was under pieces of my hair covering my head injury, healing medicine was rubbed on my back for the purple bruises and Yashamaru also wrapped my feet in bandages since they started to blister from the scorching sand. We walked back into the living room were Gaara was waiting patiently.

"Thank you." I said quietly to both of them.

"No worries, Miss...?" Yashamaru trailed off, silently asking my name. I looked down sadly, wishing I at least had an idea of what my name was.

"She doesn't know." Gaara quietly answered for me. Yashamaru looked at the bandaged covered injury on the side of my head once more and understanding washed over his eyes.

"Well, we need to call you something for now. If you were to have any name, what would it be?" Yashamaru suggested. Suddenly the edges of my vision turned red. Time seemed to have slowed down.

Hikari...

I blinked and the redness went away. That was really strange. That didn't sound much like myself at all. It sounded like a man. What did it say? Hikari? I wonder what it means. Wait a minute!

"How about Hikari?" I asked. They both smiled.

"I like that!" Gaara said.

"Alright then, Hikari it is. Now Hikari, do you remember anything?" Yashamaru asked me. I nibbled on the tip of my thumb like before while thinking long and hard, trying to find one memory or a clue to how this could have happened. I even tried to see if that voice would talk again. But I got nothing. I removed my thumb and slowly shook my head left to right.

"I'm sorry I can't."I told him.

"Alright, I'll talk to the Kazekage about this tomorrow. I'm going to bed, Goodnight." Yashamaru said as he walked into another room. I looked out the window noticing the sky was a dark blue with dazzling stars and a beautiful crescent moon.

"Goodnight, Uncle Yashamaru." Gaara replied. So he is Gaara's uncle. He seems nice.

"Well...I guess I'll leave then." I said sadly, walking to the door and grabbing my cloak and the object that has been with me since I woke up.

"Wait!" I heard Gaara behind me before a hand grabbed mine. "You're leaving?" He asked.

"Not for good, we'll definitely still see each other. We're friends after all." I smiled at him, "How about we play tomorrow?" I asked, in return he nodded with a smile. I turned towards him completely and took a few steps forwards and wrap my arms around him, making him tense. When's the last time he was truly hugged? He slowly melted in it, hugging me back. I eventually let go and walked towards the door again. When it was opened, I turned back around and waved slightly. "Bye, Gaara." I said. He waved a bit back.

"Bye...Hikari." He murmured just loud enough that I could hear. I closed the door and started walking. I had no idea where I was going. I just needed to find a place to sleep tonight. I would have stayed there, which now that I think about it would have been smarter, but I didn't want to be an even bigger burden than I already was. Unlike when the sun was out, it was cold. I wrapped my cloak tightly around me, trying to keep warm. I eventually ended up in a random alley, I sat down leaning against the wall and started to go over what had just happened a few hours ago. I looked down at the object next to me. How does it work? I slowly lowered my hand towards it and gently plucked the biggest string. A beautiful sound emitted from it. I picked it up and set it on my lap to where it almost reached my chin. I place my left hand on the long part and my right hand went around in front of the strings on the wider part of it. I strummed down the strings from top to bottom causing more lovely sounds to flow from it. This seems oddly familiar to me. For most of the night I experimented with it, slowly getting the hang of yet somehow knowing what to do. Strange.

***~A/N: First Naruto Story! ^-^ Please Review!~***


	2. So Small

**HIKARI'S P.O.V.**

****Three weeks later****

It's been about three weeks since I found this place and befriended Gaara or because of the dark circles around his eyes, I like to call him Panda-chan. We've gotten very close during that time, we play together pretty much everyday. But every time we come across someone they always react like that woman, fear and hatred when they see Gaara and shock and anger when I stand up for him. I have an idea of why, but I'm not so sure. A little while back I saw Gaara playing in the sand box by the swing. He could move his hand and the sand would follow and do what he wants it to do. I thought it was pretty awesome actually, do you know how cool it would be to control sand? Another time after that, while me and Gaara were playing he tripped and would have hit the ground hard if a cloud of sand hadn't of caught him. That day he told me all about how no matter what the sand protects him even without his command. He said, that his sand won't hurt me though. I'm not sure how he does it but I still don't understand why him being able to control sand gives everyone a reason to hate his guts.

I stood up from the sand covered ground of the shady alleyway I've been sleeping in since I got here. Yeah that's right I still sleep here, it's not that bad once you get used to it. I shook my head trying to get the sand grains out of it as best as I could. I no longer had to wearing the bandage around my head, It's not completely healed but it was healed enough that I didn't need the bandages anymore. Although I did keep a piece that wasn't covered in blood to tie up my hair. As for my back, the bruise is practically gone from what I could tell, it doesn't hurt anymore. But the marking on it wasn't removable no matter what I tried. I guess I'll have to live with that on me for the rest of my life, I wish I at least knew the reason behind it. There had to be one good or bad, although because it says 'Death' I'm leaning more towards bad.

I walked over to the dark corner of the alley where my guitar was. I figured out what it was when me and Gaara ran past a store with a tan one sitting in the window with a tag on it that said it was a guitar. I mess around with it at night and in the morning, I've made a lot of progress with it. When I play, something about it just feels familiar and I just know what to do. When I play, sometimes I sing as well. I don't know how I know the songs, I just do. Did I write them or did I just hear them and learn how to play them? Whatever it is, I love them either way. I sat down next to it and put it on my lap like I do every morning before I meet Gaara. We have a little routine going on, we always meet at the swing sets around noon, then find something fun to do until the sun starts to set. I started playing the instrument before singing softly.

_"What you got if you ain't got love?_

_The kind that you just want to give away._

_It's okay to open up,_

_Go ahead and let the light shine through._

_I know it's hard on a rainy day._

_You want to shut the world out and just be left alone,_

_But don't run out on your faith."_

I stopped playing for now and set my beautiful instrument on the in the corner where it can't be seen easily. I got up again, brushing off my red cloak and black skirt before I started walking towards the entrance to my temporary home. I stopped and hid against the wall when I heard giggling. Rumors spread like wild fires, so it didn't take long for everyone to realize that I was the friend of the so called 'monster' of the village. Everyone I pass send me glares as well here, but it was worth having a friend like Gaara.

_Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing, is just a grain of sand._

_What you've been up there searching for,_

_Forever is in your hands._

I saw two people walk by the alley I was hiding in, a man and a woman. Their hands were intertwined together, the woman was turned slightly the other way with her other hand over her mouth, giggling with a light pink dusting her cheeks. The man was gazing at her lovingly with a slight smile on his lips. Seeing the adult couple made me wish I knew where my parents were. Should I even miss them? I woke up bloody, abandoned in the middle of nowhere with death literally written on me. Are they looking for me? Are they even out there? Maybe it wasn't even their fault. I can't really blame them for something I know absolutely nothing about. I turned my attention back to the man and woman. The woman turned back to the man, stood on the tips of her toes, making him go bright red to the face and placed her lips on his. What are they doing?! They stayed like that for a few moments until she pulled back,

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He replied, and with that they continued walking. What was that about? Is that what you do when you love someone or is it a grown up thing? That's strange. What does that have to do with love? So many questions that lack answers.

_When you figure out love is all that matters after all._

_It sure makes everything else, seem so small._

I exited the alley and started my way towards the swings that was a little distance away. I saw the swing and made my way to the redhead who was sitting on the it.

"Hi Panda-chan!" I said happily to him in which he replied,

"Hi Hikari." I've gotten used to being called that since I got here. Maybe, just maybe that was my name before. I haven't heard the voice that suggested it since the day I was 'reborn' three weeks ago. I still don't have a clue on who or what it was. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"Hmm." I thought putting my index finger on my chin. A smile came to my face when I thought of something. I leaned down close to his face, still smiling at him. His cheeks turned slightly red. Wait a minute, isn't that what happened when the woman got close to the man? Oh well. I brought up my index finger and poked his nose. "Tag, you're it!" After that, I turned around and started running. I heard footsteps and laughing behind me, making me laugh along. I closed my eyes and run as fast as I could. I turned and hid beside a building looking back to see Gaara nowhere in sight. That's weird, I heard him behind me not to long ago. I look forward again, trying to see where I was, but I couldn't recognize anything. I've never been in this part of the village! This is bad, what if Gaara doesn't find me?

_It's so easy to get lost inside,_

_a problem that seems so big at the time._

_It's like a river that's so wide,_

_it swallows you whole._

"...Panda-chan, you here?" I asked in no direction in particularly, trying to find my only friend. I try heading back in the direction I came from. After a few minutes of jogging and I still couldn't see the swing set or even Gaara. I only ran for about a minute, I couldn't have gotten that far! I started to pick up my pace, "Gaara, where are you?!" I shouted, starting to panic. Random citizens glared and/or ignored me, but I could care less. I needed to find my best friend. It's starting to look familiar again. I stopped and looked around, searching for my teal eyed companion. That is until two arms wrapped around me from behind, causing me to squeal.

"Found you!" Relief washed over me when I heard Gaara's voice. "You ran so fast, one minute you were there and the next you were gone!" Gaara exclaimed, making my eyes widen. Was I really that fast? With Gaara's arms still around me, I turned around quickly and wrapped my small arms around his waist.

"When I stopped running, I couldn't recognize where I was! I thought you wouldn't be able to find me." Tears brimmed my eyes as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, I found you didn't I?" He whispered to me. I lifted my head with unshed tears in my eyes,

"Yeah, I guess you did." I said smiling. "Here, come on!" I said, taking a hold of his hand, the panic I felt from earlier was now gone. I looked around and walked in the direction the swing set was. When we made it I turned towards him and said,"Stay here, I'll be right back." I sprinted in the direction of my alleyway to retrieve my guitar. I wanted to show Gaara a song I learned recently.

"You sure this is it?" I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a male voice come from my alley just as I was about to walk in.

"Yes, this guitar is definitely hers." Another male voice answered. Why does that one sound familiar?

"Whatever you say, Yashamaru." The first voice replied. Yashamaru?! What is he doing here?! I peeked my head around the corner and saw Yashamaru and a man wearing the same uniform Yashamaru was wearing that I didn't know. "It seems we're not alone." The one I did not know stated looking straight at me. I ignored him and looked at Gaara's uncle.

"Yashamaru...what are you doing here?" I asked, shyly coming out from behind the corner.

"Hikari, I have some good news and bad news for you." He told me. Might as well get the bad part over with.

"What's the bad news?" I asked quietly.

"Lord Kazekage couldn't find any information about you or your past," My eyes widen, nothing at all? "but the good news is he found you a home." He said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You're being adopted, Hikari." He told me. "But not by someone from this village." He then added making my eyes widen even more.

"I'm leaving? B-but I like it here! A-and what about Gaara? I can't just leave him like that! Please don't make me leave him!" I begged, as tears started streaming down my cheeks like mini rivers. Yashamaru approached me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

_While you sit around thinking about what you can't change,_

_and worrying about all the wrong things._

_Time's flying by, moving so fast._

_You better make it count cause you can't get it back._

"It's already been decided by Lord Kazekage, Hikari. You're leaving this evening." He said to me, causing me to cry harder. That soon? What about Gaara? I can't just leave him, I have to tell him! I shook Yashamaru's hand off my shoulder while turning around. A hand gripped my cloak, stopping me from running and slightly choking me. I craned my neck around to see the other man had grabbed it. I quickly undid the ribbon and ran, praying my speed from earlier would kick in again. I saw a familiar redhead up ahead. I called out to him and tackled him in a hug, almost making him lose his balance.

"Gaara! They're taking me a-away! I don't want to g-go! I don't want to be a-adopted and leave you! You're my o-only friend..." My sobs dying down to a whimper as I spoke.

"Y-you're leaving?" He asked, I only clutched his shirt tighter, "W-why?" I felt something wet drop on my shoulder. Is he crying too?

"Yashamaru said the Kazekage d-decided it." I told him. I felt him tense under my hold before holding me even tighter. We stood there for a bit, sobbing, until a voice interrupted us,

"Come on Hikari. It's time to go." I turned my head to see Yashamaru and the man from earlier holding my black guitar and cloak. I let my arms drop to my sides while I turned back around to Gaara, looking into his tear filled sea foam green eyes.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing, is just a grain of sand._

_What you've been up there searching for,_

_Forever is in your hands. _

"W-will I see you again?" Gaara asked me. I tried my best to smile,

"Of course you will, Panda-chan! And when we reunite, I'm gonna give you a big bear hug! I promise!" I replied, making him just slightly smile, "Don't worry, I may not be here with you physically but just know I'm always with you. Right here." I placed my hand over where his heart is, making me feel all warm inside. Is this love? I don't know what kind of love this is exactly, really I didn't know much about love at all, but I just knew it was there, I could feel it. I suddenly remembered the man and woman from earlier today, is that how you show love? Worth a try.

_When you figure out love is all that matters after all._

_It sure makes everything else, seem so small._

I cautiously leaned forward, not exactly sure what to do. I pecked him on the lips then pulled away with my cheeks tinted pink. It was short, sweet and innocent. I looked at Gaara and noticed his eyes were wide with his cheeks also slightly pink. I felt a hand being placed on the back of my neck gently but firmly, I looked up and saw Yashamaru looking down on me with his bangs covering his eyes,

"It's time to go." He stated, causing a fresh stream of tears to fall down my face. I reluctantly nodded and looked at Gaara once again,

"Bye Gaara..." I murmured just loud enough that he could hear me.

"Bye Hikari..." He replied no louder than I. I tilted my head down, not wanting to see the sadness in my only friend's eyes and started to walk away with Yashamaru to my new home. I looked back one more time to see Gaara gazing down at the ground where his tear drops landed while clutching the front of his shirt where my hand was moments ago. I'm going to miss him...

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing, is just a grain of sand._

_What you've been up there searching for,_

_Forever is in your hands. _

_When you figure out love is all that matters after all._

_It sure makes everything else, seem so small._

**So Small - Carrie Underwood**


	3. Bulletproof Heat

**HIKARI'S P.O.V. **

****Six years later****

_Gravity, don't mean to much to me. _

_I'm who I got to be. _

_These pigs are after me, after you. _

_Run away, like it was yesterday. _

_And we could run away,if we could run away,_

_Run away from here! _

"Wake up, Hikari!" I was interrupted from my peaceful slumber by a shout. By who, you ask? My Legal Guardian, of course.

"Ugh, ten more minutes, Kashi..." I groaned, snuggling deeper into my cocoon of fluffy, creme blankets most likely making me resemble a human burrito.

"You're going to miss your final exam." He stated in a 'wakey-wakey' voice earning a groan from me. The warm blankets were suddenly ripped from me. I rubbed my ruby red eyes, staring tiredly up at my caretaker. Kakashi Hatake or as I call him, Kashi. Wild silver hair that pointed to the right with his Leaf village forehead protector tilted over his right eye and a dark mask covering the lower half of his face. He was wearing what he always wears, a Jonin ninja uniform, black capris and black shirt with a sleeveless faded green vest over that. Along with pouches for weapons, finger-less gloves with the leaf village symbol and black sandals. I see him more as a close friend than a parent.

"Alright, alright. Leave." I demanded while making a 'shoo' motion with my hands. After the door closed, I groggily stood up stretching my limbs. I walked over to my dresser and took out some clothes to wear for today. Once I brushed my teeth, tamed my hair and pulled the clothes on, I checked over myself in the black framed full length mirror. Pale complexion and inky black hair came down to my behind and was pulled up into two pigtails with my bangs practically falling over my crimson colored eyes. My outfit consisted of a black spaghetti strapped tank top under a black, white rimmed zip-up jacket with a hood, the end of it came down to my calf's and acted more as a cape as it flowed behind me when I ran. I had black shorts with a white belt that had a small chain attached to the side that went from the front to the back. I like dark clothes it's easier to hide from an enemy that way. I know this from tagging along with Naruto when he decides to pull a prank. I also had blue ninja sandals and black finger-less gloves on as well. I eyed the necklace around my neck and the bracelet around my wrist making sure they were still there. The black heart shaped stone necklace and white thread with a Yin charm hanging from it, a friendship bracelet Gaara got for the both of us. I wonder if he's still wearing the Yang half of it...

_I got a bulletproof heart, _

_you got a hollow-point smile _

_Me and your run away scars, _

_got a photograph dream on the getaway mile._

"Bye, Kashi!" I called while walking out the door of the apartment we lived in.

"Bye, Hikari!" He called back just as I shut the door. I walked down the streets of Konaha to the Ninja Academy. I was walking in silence with the exception of the villagers around me until,

"HIKA-CHAN!" Something tackled me from behind, or should I say someone. Naruto Uzamaki or as I call him Naru-chan. Banana blonde hair that stuck up in all directions, with a pair of dark green goggles around his forehead. Light blue eyes that had a childish spark in them. Lightly tanned skin with cat or fox like whisker markings were present on both of his cheeks. And a big toothy grin that went from ear to ear. Hard-to-miss orange jacket with dark blue on the shoulders and a white tube like collar. Along with orange capris and dark blue sandals.

"NARU-CHAN!" I greeted my friend just as loud, while returning his hug. When I came here, Naruto and I instantly became friends when I saw him alone on the swing set reminding me of Gaara. Gaara...I still miss him. I wonder how he's doing? I snapped myself out of my thoughts realizing I couldn't take a breath in."Naru. Can't. Breathe!" I wheezed from under my friend, flailing my arms around.

_Let's blow a hole in this town, _

_And do our talking with a laser beam, _

_Gunning out of this place in a bullet's embrace, _

_Then we'll do it again._

"Huh? Oh, sorry 'bout that!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He stood up bringing me up as well. I giggled slightly,

"Ha ha, no problem. Anyways, want to walk to the academy with me?" I asked him. He nodded and we started towards the Ninja Academy. "So, ready for the exams?" I asked, starting a conversation.

"Of course I am! And I'm gonna pass this year! Believe it!" My hyperactive, ramen obsessed blonde friend shouted. I smiled and looked ahead and saw the academy in the distance.

"Race ya there!" I shouted knowing he has no chance against me. I've always been naturally fast, evening before I started training. In fact I'm one of the fasted in my class. The harder I trained, the easier it was to control it. I don't go at my full speed often, in fact I kept it to my self completely unless needed. I ran at a speed that was just fast enough to stay ahead of Naruto. Not even breaking a sweat.

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" He yelled behind me making me laugh. Oh Naruto. Once I reached the academy-which didn't take long at all-I turned to a panting Naruto who was just now coming up beside me. I crossed my arms with a triumphed smirk on my face,

"I win." I stated, teasingly. He laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head with a 'whatever' look.

_How could they say? _

_"Jenny, could you come back home?" _

_Cause everyone knows you don't ever want to come back. _

_Let me be the one to save you._

"As if! I just let you win, so you wouldn't feel bad." Men and their pride. I thought shaking my head slightly. We walked into the class room and took a seat beside each other and talked until our teacher, Iruka-sensei came in.

"We will now start the final exams. When your name is called proceed to the testing rooms. The final test will be on clone jutsu." I felt Naruto tense beside me. I looked over, his head was in his hands. I could tell he was mentally freaking out about this, I was too a little. My specialty is the Transformation jutsu. I use that one all the time, I usually transform into animals. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan. You'll do fine." I told him. After a little while of sitting and waiting for my turn, it finally came.

"Hikari..." Yep, that's it, I don't have a last name. Even though it's been about six years, no one knows where I came from. The Hokage didn't view me as a threat, but it's almost like I appeared out of thin air. I hope to find who I really am and where I came from someday.

"To pass, you have to create at least two clones." Iruka-sensei said, sitting down next to a man. I believe his name was Mizuki-sensei or something like that. I closed my eyes while placing my hands together and did the correct hand sighs. Ram - Snake - Tiger.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I looked behind me and smiled as I saw 10 clones behind me.

_Gravity, don't mean to much to me. _

_I'm who I've got to be. _

_These pigs are after me, after you. _

_Run away, like it was yesterday. _

_When we could run away, when we could run away, _

_Run away from here! _

"Very good, Hikari. You pass. Go ahead and pick out a headband." I smiled and walked over to the table that had a lot of leaf ninja headbands placed on top of it. I picked up a random dark blue forehead protector and walked out of the room.

****The Next Day****

I can't believe Naru-chan didn't pass. I was sure he would this time. I thought on my way to the academy, making sure the leaf head band tied to my belt loop was secure. When I walked in the classroom, I saw only a hand full of people were here so far. Including a certain ramen loving blonde. He turned and grinned when he saw me.

"Hika-chan! Look I passed! Believe it!" He shouted at me, messing with his leaf headband that replaced where his green goggles used to be. I smiled back,

"That's great, Naru-chan!" I called back, making my way over. Half way there I stopped, "Hey, Hinata-chan." I greeted,

"H-hi, Hikari-san" She quietly replied. Hinata Hyuga. Pale skin, like mine and short indigo colored hair. Her eyes were almost completely white with a little bit of lavender and pupil-less, and were very pretty if you asked me. An everlasting pink was tinting her cheeks making her look even more innocent if that was possible. She was wearing a cream colored jacket that was zipped up all the way with white fur lined at the bottom. Dark blue capris, black sandals and her leaf headband wrapped around her neck. She was my only female friend here! I smiled at the shy girl then turned to the boy standing next to her.

"Hey, Kiba-chan!" I said giving said boy a hug which he returned.

"Hikari-chan!" He said back. Kiba Inuzuka. Unkempt brown hair with his ninja headband around his forehead. His eyes were just slits where it was hard to see the dark color they were with red marks going down his cheeks. His toothy smile showed white teeth with sharp fangs, like a dogs. A over-sized grayish blue jacket with brown fur trim, brown capris and blue ninja sandals. He was one of my friends along with Naruto. I heard a bark. I looked at the top of Kiba's hair and saw his dog sitting there wagging his tail looking like the happiest dog in the world.

"Akamaru!" I said to the dog reaching up, giving him a pat on the head in which he barked happily in return. He had white fur with light brown here and there. Kiba and I separated from our bro hug. I gave them one last wave before making my way to Naruto. Only seconds later, I heard a stampede! Oh, never mind.

"I'M FIRST!" Screamed the two girls that came barging in here like wild animals. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sakura, long hair the color of, well a sakura blossom with her leaf head band holding her hair out of her face. Mint green eyes and a forehead slightly bigger than normal. She was wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs and tight dark green shorts underneath. Ino, extremely long pale blonde hair that was in a high ponytail with her bangs on the right side of her face. Light blue eyes. She wore a purple blouse top and a purple apron like skirt with white bandages covering her stomach and thighs with her leaf head band around her waist. I don't really like either of them, at all. They don't care about being a real ninja, just there love interest. Well more like obsession.

_I'm shooting out of this room, _

_Because I sure don't like the company. _

_Stop your preaching right there, _

_cause I really don't care and I'll do it again. _

"I win again, Sakura." Ino stated proudly.

"Give it up, Ino. My foot was at least a tenth of an inch ahead of yours." Sakura retorted before they started arguing again. Sakura started walking this way until, "Move it!" She yelled pushing Naruto out of the way while ignoring me, "Uh, good morning, Sasuke-kun." She said only to be ignored. I knelt down next to my friend, who was glaring at Sasuke.

"What's so great about, Sasuke." He asked, annoyed.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. Naruto jumped onto the desk in front of Sasuke while his fangirls were arguing about who gets to sit next to him. Sasuke Uchiha. Chin length midnight black hair - that looked blue in certain light - on each side of his face that spiked up in the back that reminded me of a duck's rear end. He had dark onyx eyes and fair skin. He wore a dark blue short sleeved shirt that had a high collar with white knee length shorts. Along with white arm warmers, bandages on the lower part of his legs and blue sandals. Overall, he was attractive but I don't see the reason to fangirl over him like this. I never really talk to him either, well more like he never gives you a full reply.

"Hey! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto looked hurt but continued anyway, I swore I saw lightening between them. I giggled a little, it looked like they were about to kiss.

"Woah! This is great. Sorry did I bump you?" Oh. My. God. I placed my hand over my mouth in a sad attempt to cover my laughter. Naruto and Sasuke were lip locking. I felt a dark aura behind me. Uh oh. Look out Naruto, fangirls are coming.

****One beating later** **

"As of today, you are all ninjas." Iruka-sensei started his speech, I glanced over at a bruised up Naruto. The fangirl beat him to a bloody pulp. I sat between Naruto and Sakura, who sat by Sasuke, in order stop any conflict. "All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads except for one who will have four do to the odd number of students in this class." Well that caught my attention. "I will now announce the squads."

"Squad Seven, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno,"

"Yay!" Naruto cheered.

"I'm doomed..." Sakura sulked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka-sensei continued.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered this time.

"I'm doomed..." And Naruto sulked this time.

"And Hikari." I guess this is the four man squad he was talking about. I smiled at Naruto before we high-fived each other.

_So get get me out of my head _

_Cause it's getting kind of cramped you know. _

_Coming ready or not _

_When the motor gets hot, We can do it again. _

After Iruka-sensei released us for lunch break, I started aimlessly walking around looking for something to do, I forgot to grab my lunch this morning. Up ahead I spotted Sakura sitting on a bench, finishing up her lunch. Well we are teammates, we should at least be acquainted with each other. I walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey Sakura." I said, only to have a glare pointed at me.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. I narrowed my eyes at her. What's her problem.

"Well, excuse me for trying to have a decent conversation with my new found teammate." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest and looking forward. I then saw Sasuke staring at Sakura while leaning against a tree. Wait a minute something's off here. I took a good look at him. That's not Sasuke, that's Naruto! I should know, I'm the master of the Transformation Jutsu...Okay maybe not the master but that doesn't change the fact that Naruto is transformed as Sasuke and I was able to see it.

"Your forehead is so wide and charming, it almost makes me want to kiss it." 'Sasuke' said to Sakura as I tried to hold back my laughter. Yep, that is most defiantly Naruto.

"Alright then, I'll just leave you two alone then." I said as I got up and searched for the real Sasuke. A few minutes later, I found him tied up in a dark room with tape over his mouth. "Wow, who knew you were there damsel in distress type?" I smirked as I ripped the tape from his mouth revealing a scowl. "Where's Naruto?" He ignored my question. "Making a sad attempt to flirt with Sakura transformed as you. You should have heard him, 'Your forehead is so wide and charming it makes me want to kiss it' " I imitated him, before I started laughing. I looked down at him to see him struggling to get the ropes loose. "Need some help?" He sighed but nodded. I took out a kunai knife then cut the ropes in one slice without touching him.

_The papers say, 'Johnny, won't you come back home?' _

_Cause everybody knows you don't _

_Want to give yourself up, then tell the truth, _

_And God will save you. _

"Where's Naruto?" He asked again. I made a 'follow me' motion with my hand and walked off with Sasuke following behind me. I walked back to the bench where they were to only see Sakura with Naruto nowhere in sight. She glared at me before spotting Sasuke next to me.

"Sasuke-kun~! Don't be so shy, you bad boy. Are you ready now, you know mentally prepared? Because I am, I'm ready to go. Hey, wait a minute!" She yelled as we walked right pass her.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked, ignoring what she said earlier.

"There you go changing the subject again. Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying? Because he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father. No one to teach him right from wrong." I glared daggers as she said this, "Think about, he just does whatever comes into his head. If I did things like Naruto, forget it! My parents would get mad and I would get in trouble. But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alon-"

SMACK!

"You don't know what it's like to have no family. You don't know what feels like to be alone. You have no idea what Naruto has gone through. Did you know that I have no parents as well? Hell, I don't know if they even still exist! You talk about Naruto being selfish and bratty, have you looked at yourself lately? You don't realize how lucky you are. To even know where you came from, I envy you for that. Think before you open your big mouth." I spoke icily as she held her red, swelling cheek and looked to shocked to respond to me. I clenched my fists even harder, hard enough that would have drawn blood if not for my gloves. Not wanting to stay there anymore, I ran off feeling eyes one my back.

_Gravity, don't mean to much to me. _

_I'm who I've got to be. _

_These pigs are after me, after you. _

_Run away, like it was yesterday. _

_And we could run away, if we could run away. _

_Run away from here!_

***~Bulletproof Heart - My Chemical Romance~***


	4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**HIKARI'S P.O.V. **

I ran and ran until I ended up under a tree. I didn't run that far but I ran far enough away from them. I jumped up and sat on the lowest branch of the tree with my legs dangling down.

All alone.

She had no right to say what she did. I closed my eyes as lyrics popped in my head. I murmured them softly,

_"I walk a lonely road _

_The only one that I have ever known _

_Don't know where it goes _

_But it's home to me and I walk alone _

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_Where the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk a..." _

"Hey, Hika-chan!" I blushed bright red. Did he hear me? "What are you doing up there?! We're supposed to be meeting our new sensei!" I looked down at my spiky blonde haired friend who was running towards the tree I was in.

"Coming!" I replied, jumping down in front of him. We walked to the classroom and waited.

****Hours Later** **

For the last few hours we've been in the classroom waiting for our new instructor. I sat criss-cross on top of the desk next to the desk Sasuke sat in while Naruto was being Naruto and Sakura was scolding him for it. I've been giving Sakura the cold shoulder since I hit her, not that she cares anyway. I don't regret what I did, she went too far and got what she deserves. I mean, I try to befriend her and she pushes me away because of a boy I really don't even talk too? Idiot fangirl. I looked over at Sasuke and took in his features once more. Okay he is attractive but he's also distant and cocky. I don't see how he has every girl in our class - minus Hinata and I - wrapped around his finger. And how does his hair stay sticking up in the back like that?! Is that even natural?! I thought staring intensely at the spike on the back of his head. Feeling eyes on him he turned to me, locking eyes with me.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_'Til then I walk alone _

"How does your hair stay like that?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at the random question and replied,

"Like what?" He asked. I reached my hand out and ran my fingers through the back of his hair. It was surprisingly soft, I guess it is natural. I repeated this action a few times while failing to notice the light pink that made a temporary visit on his cheeks.

"Like a duck's butt." I finished causing him to sweat-drop. I continued anyway, his hair was really soft~! I'm actually surprised he hasn't made a move to stop me yet. He doesn't seem like the type of person who likes being touched by someone else

"Hey! Keep your hands off my Sasuke-kun!"I heard Sakura shout. My hand froze for a moment before my fingers continued their brushing motion with the dark ebony locks gliding between them.

"Hey, Sasuke. I wasn't aware you were an object that could be owned." I told him sarcastically.

"I'm not." He grunted, annoyed. I looked over at Sakura with narrowed blood red eyes.

"Exactly." I said coldly, removing my hand not noticing the disappointment that crossed his features before disappearing. Sakura crossed her arms before looking the other way.

_I'm walking down the line _

_That divides me somewhere in my mind _

_On the border line _

_Of the edge and where I walk alone _

"Why is our sensei not here yet. Everyone else has already met their sensei and went off on some big adventure! Even Iruka-sensei left already." I heard Naruto say oblivious to the tense atmosphere in the room,"Well, since he's late." I looked over at him to see him placing a used chalkboard eraser in between the the door and the door frame. I cracked a grin at the classic prank. Oh Naruto..

"As if a jonin would fall for that." I heard Sasuke remark from beside me,

"Yeah! Sasuke's right!" Sakura immediately agreed. I then thumped Sasuke on the head,

"You never know, Sasuke. Besides, based on how late our new sensei is, I have a feeling I know who it is." His annoyed expression turned curious as I said this. Right then a hand was placed on the door and started to slide it open. The eraser fell from it's place and bounced off a head of wild silver hair leaving a small white cloud behind, making me giggle. I knew it.

"HAHAHAHAHA! He totally fell for it!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm sorry about him. I tried to tell him it was a bad idea." Sakura apologized. Pft, suck up. Kakashi bent over and picked up the black, chalk dust covered eraser before examining it.

"My first impression of all of you is...you're all a bunch of idiots." He 'smiled' under his mask.

"Aw, even me Kashi-sensei." I said, fake pouting.

"No, of course not, Hikari." He said rolling his eyes, making me actually pout and everyone look in between us curiously, "Meet me up on the roof." He said before he poofed away...literally, smoke and everything. We all walked up to the roof than sat down on the steps while Kakashi sat on the railing in front of us. We sat in the order - from left to right - Sakura, Sasuke, Me, and then Naruto."Okay, let's begin with introductions. Your name, likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies."

_Read between the lines, _

_What's fucked up and everything's alright _

_Check my vital signs _

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone _

"Why don't you go first." Naruto suggested.

"Me?" He pointed to himself, "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes, dreams for the future...hmm, never thought of it. I have lot's of hobbies." He said as I sweat-dropped. That's pretty much what he said when he introduced himself to me.

"All we really learned was his name..." Sakura whispered as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, the blonde one, go."He said to Naruto.

"Believe it! My name is Naruto Uzamaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei bought for me at Ichiraku ramen! I hate the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook. My hobbies are eating and comparing ramen with Hika-chan! My dream is to become the Hokage! So everyone will stop disrespecting me and look up to me!" He finished with a grin. You will never change Naruto, I thought smiling.

"The black haired one." Me and Sasuke exchanged glances before looking back at Kakashi, "The boy." Kakashi added.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things but for one thing, I might make a exception. My hobbies are none of your concern. What I have is not a dream but an ambition. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain man." Wow, maybe that's why he's so cold. Wait a minute, didn't his family get murdered? Uchiha...The Uchiha Massacre! How did I forget something big like that?! Poor thing. What Sakura said earlier must have hurt him too. I mean, at least I have Kakashi. Now I know he at least has a reason to be cold and distant. Maybe I could try and help him. I might not be able to do much but I could try. I could start by befriending him and possible get him to open up, even if it's just a little. Every step counts.

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk a... _

"Okay the pink haired one." Kakashi said, referring to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like is, er, the person I like is," She glances at Sasuke and giggles while blushing,"My hobbies are..." She repeats the action from before,"And, my dream for the future is...EEEE!" She does the same action but with a squeal this time. You've got to be kidding.

"Translation," I started to imitate her,"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm in love with Sasuke-kun! My hobbies included stalking him, daydreaming about him, and watching him shower! My dream for the future is to marry and make babies with my Sasuke-kun~!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. Sakura was flushed with anger while Sasuke was blushing-wait, BLUSHING?! No way, I got some sort of reaction! He's usually so calm and collected but he looks flustered. Is it what I said or something else...Nah, it was probable what I said. I unwrapped my arms and the blush faded. Strange.

"My dislikes are Hikari and Naruto!" She yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts and making Naruto anime cry.

"The feeling's mutual." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest and looking the other way. Kakashi sighed,

"You next." I giggled.

"My name's Hikari...just Hikari. My likes are playing guitar, hanging out with Naruto and Transforming! My dislikes would be seeing my friend's hurt, snakes and being lost or alone. My hobbies are pretty much my likes. And my dream for the future is to find out the truth about myself and where I came from and to finally reunite with a friend of mine!" I finished my introduction with a big smile.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes, I wish someone out there will find me _

_'Til then I walk alone _

"You're each different and unique. We will have our first mission tomorrow." He stated, in teacher mode.

"What kind of mission?!" Naruto asked, excitedly.

"It's a mission that we will all do together." He smiled for under his mask. What's he up to?

"What, what, what?!" Naruto asked, even more pumped up.

"A survival exercise." He answered making Naruto deflate.

"What?! A survival exercise?! I thought we were supposed to go on real missions now! Not more practice!" Sakura protested. I'm going to have to agree with her on this, I thought we were supposed to go on ninja missions now?

"Yeah, we already did that stuff at the academy!" Naruto added.

"It's not like your previous training." Kakashi said.

"Alright, then what kind of training is it?" I asked. He's acting strange. Suddenly he started to laugh and not the happy-go-lucky type of laugh, more like an evil, I'm-planning-something laugh.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." He said. What is he planning...?

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Of the 28 graduates, only 9 or 10 will become genin other 18 or 19 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, there's a 66% chance that you will fail." He told us.

"WHAT?!" Naruto, Sakura and I screamed in unison. Even Sasuke looked mad but didn't voice his thoughts like the rest of us.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it." He said. Well, no duh. What Genin level ninja would? I thought sarcastically.

"But then what was the graduation test for?" Naruto asked.

"That was just to select candidates who might become genin, or not." He answered while Naruto protested."That's how it is, I decide weather you pass or fail." He's not going to go easy on us. But I feel like he's not telling us something...like there's some other meaning behind this. "Be at the designated training spot at 5 AM. And bring your ninja gear." We were all shaking with anticipation. "That's it. You're dismissed. Oh, and you might want to skip breakfast tomorrow...or you'll puke." He stated.

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_Where the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk a... _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_'Til then I walk alone... _

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day**


	5. You're gonna go far, kid

**HIKARI'S P.O.V.**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

SLAM!

"Ugh." I groaned as I stood up and stretched. I got dressed in my normal clothes taking my sweet time, knowing Kakashi, he will probable be late. I'm just not sure how late. He's usually hours late but who knows, maybe he'll try today. I went to the kitchen and had some buttered toast. I'm not skipping breakfast today. Kakashi was nowhere in sight. I finished my toast and looked at the clock,

**4:58 AM**

Huh, thought it would be later than that. Well, no point in being late anymore. I opened the door and ran to the training field and got there in less one minute.

**_Show me how to lie._**

**_You're getting better all the time._**

**_And turning all against the one._**

**_Is an art that's hard to teach._**

"Hey guys!" I called as I appeared behind Naruto.

"Wah!" Naruto screamed as I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "Hika-chan!" He exclaimed. I giggled and released him from my hold,

"Good morning!" I said while holding up a peace sigh. Sakura was giving me a halfhearted glare, Sasuke had his usual poker face and Naruto went from tired to surprised and back to tired again. "Well?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

"G'Morning..."

"Hn."

"Whatever..."

"Gee, guys. Don't get to exited." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. About an hour later, Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the ground while me and Sasuke were still standing up, unaffected by the time of the day. I watched as the sun rose above the mountain a little ways from here, the golden light blinding me almost. I felt eyes on me, I averted my scarlet eyes from the sunrise to meet dark coal-black ones. Sasuke. Was he staring at me? I shot him a smile that he didn't return, but looked the other way with his hair covering his face. I looked back at the sunrise.

"Where is he?!" Naruto snapped. "By the way, Hika-chan." I looked at him, "How do you know him anyway?" He asked. Oh, Naruto's never been to my apartment before. I haven't told him about my past either because I don't really understand it myself. I smiled and answered,

"Well, he's my caretaker."

"What?! How come I never knew this?!" He shouted, earning a giggle from me.

"Well, you never asked." I smiled as he sweat-dropped. "If you're wondering where he is, don't bother asking me. I have no clue. He wasn't in the apartment when I woke up." I added. After that, it was back to silence. I was starting to get tired of standing after a long while. I strolled over to a random tree and jumped in it and sat on a slightly thick branch and leaned sideways against the trunk, closing my eyes. I don't exactly know how much time passed, until I suddenly felt a presence coming this way. I looked at the sun and saw it was getting close to noon. Well, I _thought_ he would make an attempt to be on time, but I should have known better. Oh, well. I jumped down and landed next to my teammates.

**_Another clever word_**

**_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_**

**_And as you step back into line_**

**_A mob jumps to their feet_**

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." He replied. Pft, Liar. "Let's get started." He walked over to the three tall tree stumps and set a timer on top of the one in the middle and started it. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is simple, all you have to do is take these bells from me." He pulled three silver bells out of his vest and held them up by the red strings attached to them. "If you can't get them by noon, you will go without lunch. You'll be tied to on of these post and watch me eat my lunch." I heard my teammates stomachs growl beside me causing me to giggle a bit.

"Wait a minute! There's four of us, why are there only three bells?" Sakura asked. Well, she does have a point.

"That way, at least one of you will be tied to the post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one will go back to the academy. Then again, all of you could fail. You can use any weapon. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't be able to get a bell." He answered, throwing the bell up a little ways before catching it with a smile behind his mask.

**_Now dance, fucker, dance_**

**_Man, he never had a chance_**

**_And no one even knew_**

**_It was really only you_**

"But those weapons are dangerous!" Sakura exclaimed. If you thought it was too dangerous, then why did you become a ninja?!

"Yeah! Yeah! Especially when you couldn't even dodge that eraser!" Naruto added.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, Losers." Kakashi said as Naruto face went red with anger, "When I say start, you may begin." Naruto pulled out a kunai knife and charged at Kakashi, enraged. Before we knew it, Kakashi was behind Naruto holding his wrist making the kunai he was holding point at the back of his neck. "Don't be in such a hurry. I haven't even said start yet." He said calmly, as he let Naruto go,"But you came at me with the full intent to kill me. How can I say this...? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready..." We got in a stance, "Start!" He announced as we all jumped in different directions. I jumped on a tree and crouched on a branch where I could see what was happening while the leaves still covered my form. I looked out at the opening and saw Kakashi standing there...along with Naruto. I sighed quietly. I love Naruto and all but he really can be an idiot sometimes.

"You and me, right now! Fair and square!" A really big idiot...

"You know compared to the others, you're a bit weird."Kakashi said to him.

"The only weird thing here is your haircut!" Naruto remarked, making me cover my mouth in an attempt to muffle my laughter. Oh Naruto. I saw him charge at Kakashi with everything he's got. I brought my thumb to my mouth - an old habit - and used this time to think over things. Is there something we're missing? Get the bells, I understand that much. But why are there only three? There's the possibility that it could be like that because there are four people on this team and one of us needs to be removed but what if two or more of us got sent back? Was it like this with every group? But why? Then all the groups would be uneven. And I don't think Kakashi is one to pick favorites and go easy on the ones he wants to stay on the team. I think there's something I'm missing. No, I know there's something we're not getting but what? The edges of my vision turned red, it's been a while since _this_ has happened.

**"It's a task the four of us will do together."**

Kakashi? Wait! He told us that yesterday!

**"I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves."**

"Ninja missions are carried out in

**_squads._****"**

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true. But...those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum."

Abandon their friends...That's it! Teamwork! Of course! There's a higher chance of all of us getting the bells if we do it together! I smiled once the pieces finally came together. Now, if I could just get them all to work together. I looked at Naruto, only to drop the grin that I once held.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi said, crouched behind a startled Naruto. He made the tiger hand sign. No. I won't let anything happen to my teammate. My friend. I jumped out of the tree and ran at them. I clenched my fist and aimed a kick to the side of his face only to have my ankle caught by my target.

**_And now you steal away_**

**_Take him out today_**

**_Nice work you did_**

**_You're gonna go far, kid_**

"Don't even think about hurting my teammate." I said with a bittersweet smile to my temporary enemy. Naruto looked confused as to why I would jump in like that. Kakashi smiled from under his mask and let go of my ankle as I jumped back putting some distance between us.

"Hika-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. I smiled and waved slightly. Before jumping back into the trees. Naruto should keep him busy while I can get the other two together. We'll form a plan, together. That way there's a higher chance of us getting the bells, even if we only get one, we still got it as a team. Once hidden, I tried to find my other teammates which wasn't exactly easy. Their chakra was hidden well along with themselves. But luckily for me I came across a certain candy floss haired fangirl hiding under a bush. I'm putting our differences aside for now, it's either this or fail.

**_With a thousand lies_**

**_And a good disguise_**

**_Hit 'em right between the eyes_**

**_Hit 'em right between the eyes_**

"Sakura." I whispered, lying on my stomach next to her.

"What do you want?" Ignoring her bratty tone, I replied,

"I know what we need to do to pass this test." I started to explain to her.

"We have to get a bell to pass, he made that pretty clear. Were you even listening?" She remarked. I sighed, this is going to take awhile. It's not like just Sakura and I have differences this whole team does. This might be harder than I originally thought.

"I know that. But there's more to it than we think. Allow me to explain, have you ever heard the quote, 'there is no I in team'? Think about it, we were put on teams for a reason. And our sensei is a Jonin level ninja, we're just Genin. There's no way one of us could actually beat him, at least by ourselves. So how about we put our differences to the side and work together." I explained, sticking my hand out in front of me for her to shake. She suddenly had hearts in her eyes,

"That's it! Me and my Sasuke-kun could work together~!" She squealed. What?

"By work together, I meant all of us." I said only to get a glare in return.

"What?! No way, would I work with you! You just trying separate me from Sasuke-kun." She argued. Excuse me?

"I'm trying to get us _all_ to work _together_." I said.

"Whatever, I have to go find Sasuke." With that said she jumped off.

**_When you walk away_**

**_Nothing more to say_**

**_See the lightning in your eyes_**

**_See 'em running for their lives_**

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was to late. I groaned and looked to see how Naruto was holding up, only to see him dangling from a tree by his feet. A simple rope trap. I threw a shuriken at the rope successfully cutting it before standing up about to go over there to tell him what this test is really about only to hear a scream.

"AAHHHHH!" Sakura...I sighed and jumped off to help her. I found her in a very small clearing...passed out. I sighed...again. She has no injuries so I'm guessing Kakashi must have used Genjutsu on her. I knelt down beside her,

"It's time to wake up, Sakura." I said, gently slapping her cheeks. She groaned in response,"Sasuke's waiting for you, Sakura." She instantly shot up.

"Where's Sasuke?!" She squealed as I signed...again. Idiot Fangirl.

"Good. Now that you're a wake we can work as a team, right?" I asked with a thumbs up.

"No way! I have more important things to worry about." She suddenly gasped and stood up. "Oh no! Sasuke! I have to find him and make sure he's okay! I'm coming, Sasuke~!" She yelled. What? Maybe it has something to do with the Genjutsu she was under...I thought as I watched her retreating form. Okay, I might not be able to convince Sakura but if I got Sasuke to agree with me, Sakura would most likely go with what he says. As I ran, I felt familiar and non-moving chakra. He's just up ahead! I ran in that direction, only to trip over something.

"Hey! Watch it!" I heard a familiar voice. Sasuke! I stood up and turned around to see nothing. I looked left and right before hearing,"Down here." I heard the voice of Sasuke sighing. I looked towards the ground to see Sasuke, well Sasuke's head. The rest of him was trapped in the ground. I guess I tripped over him, well...his head. I giggled but tried to keep it quiet. Key word, tried. I knelt down next to him,

**_Slowly out of line_**

**_And drifting closer in your sights_**

**_So play it out I'm wide awake_**

**_It's a scene about me_**

"What's up?" I asked casually making him glare. "Stuck?" I asked, with a teasing smile. He turned his head the other way making me giggle once more. "Here. I can get you out of there but I want you to listen to me first." He looked back at me,"This isn't just about getting the bells from Kakashi. That's part of it. Ask yourself this, why our we on a squad? There's no I in team." I said something similar to what I told Sakura."Are you getting it?" He nodded. "Good." We heard the bushes beside moving and a familiar pink haired fangirl ran out only to freeze when she spotted Sasuke's head.

"...Sakura...?" Sasuke said slowly.

"AAHHHH! Sasuke head is on the ground and it's talking!" I sighed as she fainted once more.

"...And, this is my teammate?" Sasuke said to himself. I nodded at the sad statement. Time to get Sasuke out of the ground. I made the correct hand signs before I shouted,

"Transform!" White smoke surrounded me changing my form. The smoke soon cleared up to reveal...a small black wolf with red eyes.

"And, how does this help?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"You'll see!" I shouted with a wink. I walked towards Sasuke and with amazing speed, I dug around his body loosening the rock hard dirt surrounding him. When he could move, I stood on his shoulder as he climbed out of the hole cause I was just that small but luckily quick. That took about, 15 seconds. New record. N-not that I go around digging bodies out of the ground but I was fast.

"Don't doubt me!" I proclaimed from his shoulder. He looked at me strangely. "Don't look at me like that! Come on we have to get the bells before the timer goes off! Wake up Sakura while I get Naru-chan! She'll only listen to you! If we work together we'll pass for sure!" I shouted only to get lifted by the back of my neck."Hey! What are you-"

"I don't need help. You will just slow me down." He said putting me on the ground.

**_There's something in your way_**

**_And now someone is gonna pay_**

**_And if you can't get what you want_**

**_Well it's all because of me_**

"No! Not you too! Do you people even listen?!" I exclaimed, pulling on my ears in frustration. I have one more option. "Fine! Have it your way!" I said as I speed off leaving a small trail of dirt clouds behind. I spotted Naruto dangling from the same tree different trap looking annoyed. He fell for it again? "Naru-chan!" I called, as I approached him.

"Hika-chan! Uh...why are you a dog?" He asked as I jumped up and bit the rope making it snap and Naruto face plant.

"I'm a wolf! Now listen! We have to wo-" I was cut off.

"Sorry, Hika-chan but I don't have time to chat! Thanks for letting me down!" He said as he ran off.

"But I-!" I started but realized he was way to far away to hear me. "DAMN IT!" I screamed in anger. Now we're all going to fail! I thought at least one of them would listen! No, more like I was _hoping_ one of them would listen.

**_Now dance, fucker, dance_**

**_Man, I never had a chance_**

**_And no one even knew_**

**_It was really only you_**

"What was that?" I opened my eyes to see Kakashi looking down at me.

"Kashi-sensei!" I barked before sighing, "Listen, If you want to fight, then fine I will but I know I most likely couldn't get a bell if I fought you alone. But no one will work with me! I tried to get them to band together but Sakura only seems to care about Sasuke, Sasuke thinks we'll get in his way, and Naru-chan doesn't think he needs any help~!" I complained as anime tears fell down my face. I felt myself being lifted, I opened my red eyes and saw I was in Kakashi's arms. He patted my head a bit before speaking,

**_And now you'll lead the way_**

**_Show the light of day_**

**_Nice work you did_**

**_You're gonna go far, kid_**

**_Trust, deceived!_**

"You pass."

"W-what?" I asked. How could I have passed?

"You pass." He repeated. I was silent for a moment, processing the information given to me.

"Really? Wait! But why? I didn't get a bell. We haven't even fought." I asked. I knew teamwork was the key but I still didn't get a bell.

"You understand the meaning of this exercise. Teamwork." He told me. Just as a sound echoed through the clearing.

_RING!_

The timer went off. I jumped up on top of his fluffy silver hair like Akamaru does to Kiba.

"Onward, steed!" I shouted while pointing my paw in the direction of the timer making Kakashi sweat-drop.

**_With a thousand lies_**

**_And a good disguise_**

**_Hit 'em right between the eyes_**

**_Hit 'em right between the eyes_**

**_When you walk away_**

**_Nothing more to say_**

**_See the lightning in your eyes_**

**_See 'em running for their lives_**

**You're gonna go far, kid - The Offspring**

**(A/N: I CAN'T BELIEVE I FREAKING FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! ...Well...here it is...sorry for the confusion...bye...)**


	6. One step at a time

**HIKARI'S P.O.V.**

Kakashi and I walked to the stumps to see Naruto tied to the one in the middle and Sasuke and Sakura sitting on either side of him. Why is Naruto tied up anyway? All of there stomachs suddenly growled, including mine. All I had was toast but at least I had something.

_Hurry up and wait._

"Stomachs growling, eh? That's to bad. Oh by the way, about this exercise. I've decided that I won't send any of you back to the academy." He said. What? They all pass too? That's awesome!

"What? I passed? But all I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura asked confused. Wait, that is true. If the point of the exercise was teamwork and they didn't figure it out. How come they passed? It's not like I'm not thrilled about it, but it seems off.

_So close, but so far away._

_Everything that you always dreamed of,_

"Then! That means all four of us! All four of us!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes, the three of you are being dropped from the program permanently." Kakashi said with a smile. So that's it. I hopped off Kakashi's head and sat down in front of Naruto, then transformed back into myself.

"Drop us from the program?! But that means we can never be ninja! You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'd be sent back to the academy. You can't just change your mind and kick us out!" Naruto exclaimed from behind me.

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids, like brats." Kakashi answered. Sasuke shot up and ran at Kakashi in anger. Right as he almost reach him, Kakashi had put him to the ground sitting on him. "You think it's all about you." Kakashi finished.

_Close enough for you to taste,_

_But you just can't touch._

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't just step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura screamed with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's all a game." Kakashi continued. "Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you ever consider that question for a moment?"

"I-I don't know what you mean! But earlier you said the three of us are being sent back, there are four of us!" Sakura said.

_You wanna show the world but, no one knows your name yet._

Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it.

"Because Hikari passed."

"WHAT?!" They yelled, excluding Sasuke.

"She understood what this exercise was about." He answered.

"What it's about?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. That's what determines whether you pass or fail."

"But that's…I mean I wanted to ask you that from the beginning…" Sakura mumbled.

"Use your head." Kakashi scoffed, "Four people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

"How are we supposed to know why you picked four people!? We didn't make the rules!" Naruto snapped, not getting what Kakashi was trying to say.

"It's so basic." Kakashi started, "Hikari?"

"Team work…" I whispered. I felt bad. I'm glad I passed and all, but I didn't want to pass alone. Naruto and I wanted to learn be ninjas together for a long time now. He has something to prove to everyone in this village and is willing to do anything to get there. And Sasuke…he has an ambition, and passing this test would mean being a step closer to achieving that. And Sakura may be annoying, loud, obnoxious, oblivious, irritating, Sasuke obsessed fangi- well you get the picture…but I'm sure she'll get over Sasuke one day and start becoming a good ninja. I hope.

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

"Just working together, is that what you mean?" Sakura asked. I almost face palmed. I really hope…

"That's what I mean." Kakashi mocked, "It's too late now, but if all four of you had come at me, you might have been able to take them. Well, anyways it's over."

"You set it up with four people but only three bells. If we worked together and got the bells only three of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up!" Sakura tried to reason.

"Exactly. I purposely put you against each other. **I wanted to see if you could over come that and put the squad ahead of yourselves." **

Wait…isn't that what I heard…?

"A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you…it never even crossed you mind." Kakashi continued before I could question myself further. "Sakura!" He called.

"You obsessed about Sasuke, who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him." Sakura looked down, ashamed.

"Naruto! You do everything on your own, everything." Naruto also tilted his head down.

"And you Sasuke," He looked down at said boy, "You thought the others were so far beneath you, they were worthless. When there's one who par with, if not better. Arrogance." Kakashi finished, "**Ninja missions are carried out in ****_squads._**"

N-no way! Last time that happened it told me my name, not the future!

"Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every Shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death. For example," Kakashi pulled out a kunai out and put it to Sasuke's neck, making me tense. "Sakura, kill Naruto now, or Sasuke dies." My eyes widen, he would really do that, would he?

"That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi said, removing his kunai knife away from Sasuke.

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time._

_There's no need to rush._

"Oh man, that was really scary." Sakura mumbled. Kakashi started spinning the kunai with his pointer finger,

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead." He put the weapon away and stood up, releasing Sasuke, and started waling to the memorial stone, "On every mission, your life is on the line. Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village."

_It's like learning to fly._

_Or falling in love._

"That's it! That's it! That's it! Now I know. I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone!" I really hope he doesn't know what that means, "I'm not going to die for nothing, like a dog! I'm going to be a hero! A hero!" He exclaimed.

"They're a special kind of hero."

"Huh? What kind of heroes are they? Come on! Tell us! Well, well!"

"They are all K.I.A." Kakashi answered. I quietly looked down knowing what Kakashi was thinking about. Or more like remembering.

"Ooh, that sounds really cool!"

"Naruto…" I used his real name. I felt his eyes on me, "It means Killed in Action. They all died…" I quietly explained. Naruto was silent.

_It's gonna happen when it's_

_Supposed to happen and we_

_Find the reasons why._

_One step at a time_

"This is a Memorial Stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." Kakashi turned around, "Alright. I'm going to give you one chance, but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for trying to eat before everyone else. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?" And with that he walked off.

"This is no big deal. I can go with out eating for days, for weeks! Believe it! This is no big deal." Naruto was interrupted by his stomach growling. "No problem…" He still tried convincing himself.

_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused, you got it all figured out_

"Here." I looked back to see Sasuke holding out his food to Naruto.

"What? No, Sasuke. You can't do that. You heard what the sensei said." Sakura replied.

"He's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry, he'll be weak and inefficient and that hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." I smiled at the change of heart.

"Yeah, he's right. I'm not gonna sit here and let my friend starve. Here, take some of mine too." I agreed holding my food out to him as well. Sakura looked between us then to her food before hesitantly holding hers out.

_Everything that you always wished for,_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours_

_If they only knew_

"H-here. I'm on a diet anyways."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

"Don't thank me, just hurry up and eat." Sakura not looking him in the eye.

"I can't…" He struggled from under the ropes to prove his point, "I can't move my hands. You have to feed me."

"Hurry up. He could come back any minute." Sasuke said, looking around for Kakashi.

"Just this one time! That's it! I'll never do this again! Got it!" She growled.

"Clear as a bell, Sakura." Naruto smiled big and ate the food in front of him. The moment he swallowed his first bite, the wind got heavy as smoke came out of nowhere blowing my hair back. Kakashi appeared from the heavy smoke.

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet._

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it?_

"YOU!" He yelled at us. "You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment." Kakashi made some hand signs. The sky turned dark grey, with lightening strikes here and there.

"B-but y-you s-said-" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes?" Naruto suddenly got a boost of confidence.

_You know you can if you get the chance._

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

"You said that there were four of us! That's what you said! And that's why…Sakura and…" He trailed off looking at his teammates.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in this together." Sasuke stated without fear.

"That's right! We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!" Sakura added.

"Yeah! There is no I in the word team!" I repeated what I said to them earlier.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! That's right! Believe it!"

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse?" We stood our ground. There was a long silence before Kakashi proudly stated,  
"You pass."

"Huh?"

"You. Pass." He repeated.

_When you can't wait any longer._

_But there's no end in sight._

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as the dark clouds rolled away revealing the bright golden sun once more.

"You're the first squad to succeed. All the others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. **In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true. But…-**"

"Those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum." I finished. Kakashi looked confused but smiled under his mask.

"Correct." I heard sniffling behind me, I turned around to see Naruto staring at Kakashi with tears in his eyes.

"…You know…he's kind of cool." He said, not letting a single drop of water escape his big blue eyes.

"This exercise is over. Everyone passes! Squad 7 starts their first mission tomorrow." He said giving us a thumbs up. Me, Sakura and Naruto cheered.

"Believe it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto shouted above all of us, lifting his feet up and down as if he were jumping for joy. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Kakashi's waist. I felt a hand pat my head.

_When you need to find the strength._

_It's your faith that makes you stronger._

"Come on, let's go home." He said to all of us. We started to walk of when we heard yelling behind us,

"I knew they'd do this to me! It happens every time! Believe it! YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!" Naruto screamed.

"Should we go back and untie him?" I asked.

"Nope."

"No."

"Hn."

"Alright then." I smiled as we reached civilization.

_The only way you get there is,_

_One step at a time._

**One step at a time - Jordan Sparks**

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favorites :3 Stay Awesome~!)


	7. Headstrong: Part 1

**(A/n: I somehow forgot to upload a certain chapter, don't ask me how I am just a very unorganized person -_- Please go back and read the chapter 'You're gonna go far, kid' )****  
**

**HIKARI'S P.O.V.**

**_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,_**

**_Contemplating everything you ever said._**

"Hikari, I'm at point D." I stated into the small microphone.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B." I heard come from the ear piece.

"Sakura, I'm at point C."

…

"…Naruto, I'm at point A. Believe it!"

"You're slow, Naruto. Okay Squad 7, -Huh?" Kakashi paused for a half second, "The target has moved! Follow it!" He announced. I saw a black shadow dash away. I moved forward with the others, while keeping myself hidden in the trees.

"Over there." I heard Naruto not only in the ear piece but from his position on the branch next to me. We both jumped from the tree limbs and silently continued moving forward. I placed my back against a tree trunk not far from the target. I glanced to my right to see Sasuke not far from me, while to my left was Naruto and then Sakura.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters." Naruto answered,"I'm ready, just give the signal."

"I'm ready as well." I told them.

"I'm ready too."

"So am I." Sakura finished.

"Okay…Now!" With that said, we all raced forward to our target.

"I got him! I got him!" Naruto shouted, trying to restrain a medium sized brown cat. The cat was meowing loudly, clawing at Naruto. At his face in particular.

**_Now I see the truth, I got doubt._**

**_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out._**

**_See you later._**

"Can you verify ribbon on right ear?" Kakashi asked through the headset.

"Affirmative. We have a positive I.D." Sasuke confirmed.

"Right. Lost pet Tora; Captured. Mission Accomplished." Kakashi answered back.

"Can't we get a better mission than this?! I HATE CATS!" Naruto screamed into the microphone, making me flinch a bit at his loudness.

"Oh, be quiet Naru-chan." I said, walking over to him. He was sprawled out on his back, flailing about as Tora scratched at his face. "He's just a little guy." I cooed, placing my hand on said cat's head petting softly. The cat immediately stopped moving and purred beneath my touch. He leaped up into my arms, rubbing his head against me.

"What?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"And a cute one at that~!" I giggle as he continued purring in delight. I held Tora as we walked back to the Hokage's office. The…rather big owner was extremely happy to have her cat back. She took him from me and smothered him with way to much affection while Tora meowed in protest. I sweat dropped. No wonder he ran away.

"Stupid Cat. That kitty deserves to be squished." I heard Naruto say beside me.

"You're just mad because he didn't like you." I teased.

"For Squad 7's next mission. We have several available tasks. Among them, babysitting the Chief counselors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, taking a pota-"

"NOO!" Naruto interpreted the 3rd Hokage. "I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff! Come on, old man!"

**_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold._**

**_See inside, inside of our heads._**

"How dare you!" Iruka-sensei stood from his seat beside the Hokage, "You're just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start out with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!"

"Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission, it's just a stupid- AH!" Kakashi hit Naruto upside the head, silencing him.

"Will you put a lid on it?" He said.

"Naruto." The Hokage called, "It seems you do not understand the task you have been given.-" The Hokage went into a long speech about Mission Ranks, but we basically just ignored him and listened to Naruto talk about ramen.

"-And I'm thinking Miso Ramen today-"

"Silence!"

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi apologized.

**_Well now that's over._**

**_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide._**

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather of something! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" He then crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. _Some ninja…_I thought grinning while shaking my head at my friend's childish personality.

"So be it. Since you are so determined, I am going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey." My eyes widen.

"Really?" Naruto asked from his sitting position on the floor. "Yes! Who? Are we guarding a princess, or some consolers?" He asked making the Hokage smile a bit.

"Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor!" He demanded. The door behind us started to open. We turned around to see a man with grey hair and a bottle of Sake in his hand. Oh great.

**_Back off, I'll take you on_**

**_Headstrong to take on anyone_**

"What the-? A bunch of snot nosed kids?!" He took a large swig of the alcohol, "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on his face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

"Ha-ha! Who's the little one with the idiotic look his face?" Naruto asked, obliviously. Me, Sasuke and Sakura walked closer to him revealing me being and inch taller than him, Sakura being an inch taller than me and Sasuke being the tallest out of us all.

"I'll demolish you! Let me go!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to reach the client with Kakashi holding him back.

"I am Tazuna. Master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life." The old drunk introduced himself.

After that we went to pack our stuff for the short trip. I packed all the kunai, shuriken and any other weapons I might need. I know it's just a C rank mission but you can never be too careful. I also packed a change of clothes, stuff to sleep in and a few toiletries into my favorite red backpack. We met back up at one of the large gate doors of the Leaf Village and walked out onto the path that lead to the Land of Waves.

"YEAH! Alright!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms up in excitement.

"What are you getting so excited about, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time out of the village! I'm a traveler now. Believe it!" He exclaimed, looking all around him.

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Tazuna complained, pointing a finger at Naruto.

**_I know that you are wrong_**

**_Headstrong, we're headstrong_**

"He's with me and I'm a Jonin so you don't have to worry." Kakashi reassured him.

"Hey! Never insult a ninja, it's a big mistake! I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday, I'm gonna be Hokage and you gonna look up to me! My name's Naruto Uzamaki! Remember it!" I smiled at Naruto words.

"Hokages are powerful and wise. You are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly." Tazuna retorted.

"AH! Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage! I don't care what it takes! And when I do everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja, including you!" Naruto shouted back.

**_Back off, I'll take you on_**

**_Headstrong to take on anyone_**

"Hm. You can become Hokage ten times over but to me you'll still be a nobody. A loser." Rude much?

"Naruto, you're supposed to protect him. Not attack him." Kakashi scolded Naruto while he struggled under his grip to get to Tazuna.

"Say, Mr. Tazuna?" Sakura started, a little while after we started our journey.

"What?"

"You're from the Land of Waves, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Kakashi-sensei? There are ninja in that country too, aren't there?" She asked.

"No. There are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But in other countries, there are hidden villages that have there own different customs and cultures. To the people of this continent, the existent of shinobi means strength. Military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power between countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government, they are independent. Now, a small island like the land of waves has protection from the sea, so there's no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that posses shinobi villages are the lands of fire, water, lightening, wind, and earth. They each occupy vas territories. Together, they're known as the Five Great Shinobi Villages. The land of Fire has the village hidden in the Leaves. The land of Water, the hidden village in the Mist. The land of Lightening, the village hidden in the clouds. The land of wind, the hidden village in the Sand. And the land of Earth, the village hidden in the Stones. Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name 'Kage' which means shadow. The Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders. The five shadows that rain over thousands of ninja." Kakashi explained.

"Then Lord Hokage's really important!" Sakura squealed.

…

"Hey! You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you? That's what you were thinking." Kakashi accused. Naruto and Sakura started shaking their heads while Sasuke and I did nothing. "Well, anyway. There are no ninja battles in a C rank mission, so you can relax."

"And we're not going to run into any foreign enemies or anything like that." Sakura said. _I don't care if there are no ninja battles in this mission; I'm not letting my guard down._ I thought when the edges of my vision went red. _What? This soon?_

**"Naruto. Stand still; these ninja have poison in their claws."**

**"A puddle. On a clear day when it hasn't rain in weeks."**

**"We're Genin. This is too advanced for our level of training." **

**"Well, well. If it isn't Zabuza Momichi. Rouge ninja from the village hidden in the Mist."**

_Who's Zabuza Momichi? Guess I'll just have to wait and find out._

**_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_**

**_I can't give everything away_**

**_I won't give everything away_**

**(A/N: I'm going to use this song in the next chapter too, that's why it says part 1. I can't wait for the next chapter, Hikari finally gets to fight! - BTW if you guys have any song suggestions tell me in the comments, I already have some songs that I want to use in the future but I also want to use songs that you guys like so...yeah...favorite, follow, yada yada yada ^-^/ Bye~)**


End file.
